Millenium Seras
by SomeCatsGoWoof
Summary: What would it be like if Seras was Recruited/captured and put to work for Millenium...would she fall in love...make friends...or just become a mindless slave, read and find out..oh and i may updated kinda slow so sorry..and i may make this a Rated M /


Hans Pov:

It was early in the morning when I was called to meet the new recruit; I walked down the hallway with my green overcoat and a pair of black pants on. The soldiers looked at me with hatred in their eyes, I knew the first day I got here that I wouldn't get along with any of them, but I tried and failed horribly. The first person I tried to talk to tried to torture me to death, her name Zorin Blitz, that bitch tried to torture me many more times until I beat the shit out of her and ripped out her eye.

I got to the door where two young soldiers stood guard; I nodded to let them know to move out my way. When I walked into the room the major spoke, "Ah Hans I'm glad you could join us" he said cracking an evil smile, I nodded and he continued "As you know ve have a new recruit vith us today, you may be vondering vhy I asked you down here, vell it's because this particular recruit is going to be your partner" he finished his speech and looked towards the door.

There stood the most beautiful young woman I have seen in centuries, she had golden blonde hair and fair skin, wearing a Green overcoat just like mine but hers fitted her quite nicely, showing off her nice curved body but the coat was so long I couldn't see what was under. "Hello captain, I am sergeant Victoria, and it's an honored to serve under you" she said with a bow of her head "Now Hans take her to your room, she vill now be bunking vith you" he smirked at the doctor before waving us off.

We walk towards what I can now call our room, to get her settled in, as we walked the men had their eyes on her and I could tell I would have to be around at all times or they would have their way with the new female sergeant. The last female as beautiful as her to step foot into this place was raped by most of the men and hadn't been the same; her name was Rip, a few weeks after the rape she killed herself. It was sad, it was also the first and last time I ever saw Zorin cry.

They were best friends, Zorin never let Rip go anywhere without her, it seems I am going to have to do the same with sergeant Victoria, " Vhat is your full name sergeant" I ask speaking telepathically to her, she looked up shocked but answered " My name sir is Seras Victoria, and if you don't mind me asking are you a vampire like the rest of them" it shocked me when she asked " Nein Seras I am vhat you vould call a verevolf, and how did you know they were vampires"

She looked up at me "Because I can read it in their eyes, but I couldn't read yours "she answered. It shocked me more when she said that, "Vhat do you mean you can read their eyes " I looked down at her " Vhat are you Seras" I saw her blush and look away " Well sir I wouldn't like for you to know, even if I did I couldn't tell you" I knew then that she didn't come here willingly, they most have captured her just like me and put a chip in her neck so she'd have to obey them.

I tapped her shoulder to make her look at me then I pointed to my neck, she nodded "How did zhey capture you" I asked opening the door to our room" I rather tell you in the room" she said looking around; I nodded and ushered her into the room. "Wow it's huge, how did you get it to look the forest" she asked in awe as she walked around " Vell since I can't go back to vhere meine pack is, I made an exact replica of it from meine memory" I said sitting under a tree and pated the spot next to me, she sat down and leaned on the tree. "Hans...can I call you that" she asked looking up at me I nodded " only vhen it's just me und you" I said as she got closer to me "Well Hans I was with my mistress Integra when they attacked, so I defend her from them but they over powered me" she told me looking away but not before I saw the tears forming.

"They locked me up for a few months while the doctor did...things to me...he put this chip inside of me so now, I can't even talk back" she looked up once again then smiled "But I'm glad you're not like them...you seem kind and trust worthy". She looked to the side Again and started playing with her fingers "Come on Seras let's get some rest" I said standing up and walking towards the part of the room with less trees, we made it to a door "Wait why is there a door here" she looked confused, I smiled and opened the door.

Behind the door lied a room with a king sized bed, two dressers, a mirror, and another door lending to the bathroom. "This room is huge too" she said looking around, then she paled" Um H-Hans were am I going to sleep" I thought about it for a few seconds then looked down at her," In the bed with me"

Um...hey it's me again thanks for reading, um I know it's maybe kind of bad but if you could give me some reviews telling me what I need to work on and if you see yourself reading a second chapter...if not...please don't be too mean. Thank you for reading and reviewing...hope to see you soon, bye XD.


End file.
